User talk:CourtneyStalker8196
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Total Drama Smackdown Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- DaNASCAT here Jess thought i'd fix em up for you Roger fan- american dad (talk) 00:43, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Diane for Jess.png|Diane Newidi new.png|Heidi Tyne Roger fan- american dad (talk) 20:32, September 17, 2012 (UTC) there was way to much Sierra and I colored it better cuz you could see her old colors Roger fan- american dad (talk) 11:54, September 18, 2012 (UTC) yes I like the badges, Tyne is basicly a recolor of Sierra Roger fan- american dad (talk) 19:48, September 18, 2012 (UTC) here Jessie I fixed em up for you Roger fan- american dad (talk) 13:27, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Jessie_for jessie.png|Jessie Cindi for Jessie.png|Cindi Here fixed them for you Roger fan- american dad (talk) 15:38, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Jessie_for_jessie2again.png|fixed wit no percings Cindi_for_Jessie2.png|no hole in the shirt hey Jessie for season 2 can I join with Nina Norma, Tina and Jarrod I love scary movie- Jarrod (talk) 03:51, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Jeanette_VanderGeil.png|Nina Norma (2).png|Norma Tina new.png|Tina Jarrod in my way by mallory4ever-d57ltwv2 (2).png|Jarrod than can I also sign up with Emmett and Clayton I love scary movie- Jarrod (talk) 17:01, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Emmett Tribbiani.png|Emmett Clayton.png|Clayton hey Jess I was wondering if we could could put 1 more character in I know you wanted 20 but you have so much in that it's a tad unfair so here is Keith I want to put him in hey can you please make me admin cuz I have some badge idea's I love scary movie- Jarrod (talk) 16:05, March 3, 2013 (UTC) thats fine I love scary movie- Jarrod (talk) 23:27, April 27, 2013 (UTC) it means you can make the outfits I love scary movie- Jarrod (talk) 19:57, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Jessie. I'm in this chat. Can you come now ? :3 I'm Batman! :3 nobody eats my cookies! 18:49, May 3, 2013 (UTC) here I just gave him green eyes and ligher hair to get rid of some of NoahI love scary movie- Jarrod (talk) 16:24, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Adam Collins, labelled "The Smart Jock" i'm sorry but I just wanted him in sandels and his basic outfit I do like the A sign but I don't want socks and the legs looked funny so if you're going to redo him just save the image and edit it if you wish I love scary movie- Jarrod (talk) 20:08, June 6, 2013 (UTC) well I like it, i'm going to remake adam in a tank top with shorts and tennies so just wait for it I love scary movie- Jarrod (talk) 18:26, June 7, 2013 (UTC) thats wonderful thank you :) I love scary movie- Jarrod (talk) 15:13, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Wow this wiki is amazing :D how do you do so you add episodes articels Can I make a wiki and seires like you but its called Total Drama Revange of the Smackdown have you see the three pages I have made ;) http://totaldramasmackdown.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_Smackdown http://totaldramasmackdown.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_Smackdown_S2 Total Drama Smackdown S3 Hi courtneyStalker8196 Im not here to talk along time so im just gonna say it right away. Can yo udo a character like jessie with courtneys body but with different clothes same coolours /Thanks will make more art to you then if you want :D -Oskar232♫ Sweet♥♥♥ (talk) 12:41, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Hi -Oskar232♫ Sweet♥♥♥ (talk) 14:05, August 18, 2013 (UTC) h Hi I just whanted to know what you are up to havent talkd to you in awhile and PS: Get ready for a new season of total drama ;) Can I make a own serie on youre wiki?, Like you have made youre? Ok can you help me make some Templates, dont know how to do em I want Template:Episode, Charatcer :] Hey can you help me whit my wiki :] Maby you can make some Templates I have seen you are pretty good at it :] I would like to have template:Character, Episode, Season, Team If yo ucould make em i would be REALLY REALLY REALLY happy :] -Oskar232♫ Sweet♥♥♥ (talk) 19:36, September 11, 2013 (UTC) It doesnt work to add age, season, eliminated/place and Stuff only team :[ -Oskar232♫ Sweet♥♥♥ (talk) 13:30, September 12, 2013 (UTC) When Is the new Season of TDSmackdown coming? cant wait :] I want my charatcer Fiona and Staci to be in i,t if its Ok? -Oskar232♫ Sweet♥♥♥ (talk) 14:47, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Heii :] i just made my first Episode go to my wiki: Total Drama ExtremeSmackdown and click on the page thats called: Welcome to Total Drama ExtremeSmackdown. PS: Please make a comment on it so I can see what you think about it and if you did check it out :] -Oskar232♫ Sweet♥♥♥ (talk) 18:26, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Check out my wiki first episode of TDES have aired :] Total Drama ExtremeSmackdown Wiki please upload photos and leave comments on the first episode :] /Thanks -Oskar232♫ Sweet♥♥♥ (talk) 10:58, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Can I use File:Joy bye bye.png for my serie/wiki? /Thanks -Oskar232♫ Sweet♥♥♥ (talk) 18:44, September 19, 2013 (UTC) New episode is uploaded on my wiki ;] Check it out and tell me what you think. PS: If you want to see some challenges that comes in the future go to my wiki and click on: List of Total Drama ExtremeSmackdown episodes /Thanks -Oskar232♫ Sweet♥♥♥ (talk) 10:50, September 20, 2013 (UTC) whana chat whana chat LOL I saw youre new pic of season 4 and it aire´s the same day as the next epiosde of TDES :] PS: Have you checked out my episodes?/If you have do you like em and what did you thing of the ppl that have been eliminated. /Thanks -Oskar232♫ Sweet♥♥♥ (talk) 14:27, September 26, 2013 (UTC) WHANA CHAT! Check out the new episode ot Total Drama ExtremeSmackdown ;] New challenge and a new camper elminated. /Thanks -Oskar232♫ Sweet♥♥♥ (talk) 08:30, September 28, 2013 (UTC) whana chat I have change the date on my wiki´s episodes. So there are already 2 new episodes uploaded ;] check it out. PS: Please leav comments on the episodes to say what you think :] Thanks/ -Oskar232♫ Sweet♥♥♥ (talk) 10:02, September 29, 2013 (UTC) whana chat i just need to shower? MoniqueN.png|Maddii CourtneyClap.PNG|Christine htre.png|LeLa Here are some OC´s I would like to trade. love the logos can I borrow some pic you have made with peoples from youre serie in them. /Thanks please answer as fast as you can :] Ok, Thanks :] Final episodes come out tomorrow :] Tomorrow is it 26-oct so there will be more TDS episodes then? right? Right?? RIGHT???? -Oskar232♫ Sweet♥♥♥ (talk) 16:53, October 25, 2013 (UTC) No is Canceleds Jessie 631649 (talk) 20:21, May 22, 2014 (UTC)